<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Воспоминания by glaum</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27854482">Воспоминания</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/glaum/pseuds/glaum'>glaum</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:41:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,161</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27854482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/glaum/pseuds/glaum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Харука и Мичиру вспоминают о том, как состоялось их знакомство.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kaiou Michiru/Tenoh Haruka</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Позволь любить тебя</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Безмятежные дни очередного ослепительного лета располагают к романтическим путешествиям. У состоявшихся пар временами возникает потребность отстраниться от мира и наслаждаться друг другом в укромных уголках природы.<br/>
<br/>
Одним из таких уголков является наша скромная вилла на побережье Средиземного моря. Мы в очередной раз приехали сюда, в этот тихий и уютный дом, чтобы отдохнуть от напряженных будней и вдоволь позаниматься любимыми делами…<br/>
<br/>
Из окон нашей виллы открывается прекрасный вид на море. Я могу часами стоять перед мольбертом, вдохновляясь свободой, открывающейся моему взору. Когда же мне нужно передохнуть, я выхожу прогуляться по песчаному пляжу и слушаю мелодичный шум прибоя.<br/>
<br/>
Ты всерьез увлекаешься серфингом и ловишь все моменты, когда создается хороший свелл. За все время, которое мы провели здесь, ты отлично научилась обуздывать непокорные волны.<br/>
<br/>
Конечно, мы покидаем нашу обитель, если вдруг возникает необходимость опять окунуться в жерло цивилизации. До Барселоны около 30 минут быстрой езды, и мы часто посещаем закрытые вечеринки, а также спортивные соревнования и художественные галереи (сейчас по большей части в качестве приглашенных и судей, а не участников), но всегда возвращаемся в наш дом, желая проводить ночи только в нем.<br/>
<br/>
Здесь чудесно. Мне нравится встречать каждое утро, медленно распускающееся после изумительно трепетной ночи… каждый эмоционально наполненный день, неспешно переходящий в лиловый вечер. Я знаю, что ты тоже любишь бывать здесь, хоть ни разу не говорила мне об этом.<br/>
<br/>
Я лежу в шезлонге, наслаждаясь усталостью после очередной прогулки по мокрому песку, и чутко вслушиваюсь в тихую музыку, струящуюся из старинной морской раковины.<br/>
<br/>
Ты стоишь у открытого капота своей машины. Тебе что-то не понравилось в звуках мотора, когда мы вчера вечером возвращались с очередной выставки дорогих машин. По моему мнению, всё звучало нормально, просто кому-то захотелось выискать причину для покупки еще одной «крутой тачки».<br/>
<br/>
Я наблюдаю за тобой; ты всегда знаешь, когда я смотрю на тебя, и наши взоры в итоге встречаются. Ветер скользит по бескрайней глади океана. Водная стихия уходит вдаль, сливаясь на горизонте с небом. Внимательно посмотрев на меня и улыбнувшись, ты продолжаешь свое занятие.<br/>
<br/>
Я закрываю глаза. Пение ракушки успокаивает и настраивает на воспоминания. Я погружаюсь в прошлое и вспоминаю путь, приведший меня к тебе.</p><p>~.~.~</p><p>Закрытость и отстраненность всегда были моими спутницами. Я была одиноким молчаливым ребенком и большую часть времени пребывала в своем мире, наполненном мистическими нестандартными переживаниями. Визуально, если смотреть со стороны, я была вместе со всеми, но ментально меня с ними не было. Я существовала отдельно, по какой-то странной нелепости физически вплетаясь в этот мир.<br/>
<br/>
Я могла не отвечать на вопросы, которые задавали мне родители и знакомые; так случалось не из-за того, что я не хотела отвечать, просто временами я этих вопросов не слышала, мысленно находясь в бескрайнем мире своего воображения.<br/>
<br/>
Парадоксально, но, в то же время, я не была тихоней и мямлей. Мне прекрасно удавалось отстаивать свои позиции и преграждать путь любопытству, по неосторожности или враждебности пытавшемуся проникнуть в мой мир.<br/>
<br/>
Элитные школы, репетиторы, которых выбирали мои, возможно, даже слишком возвышенные и амбициозные родители, приучили к борьбе и острой наблюдательности. Я научилась быть первой в творческих областях, делая особый упор на рисование и занятия скрипкой. В этих двух стихиях я чувствовала себя по-настоящему свободно. В них я могла передать свои видения и озарения, посещавшие меня, сколько себя помню.<br/>
<br/>
Музыка отражала малейшие колебания настроения и эмоций, наполняющих мое странное существо, а картины передавали образы, так часто и настойчиво снующие перед моим внутренним взором.<br/>
<br/>
Одаренность в музыке и живописи, а также упорный труд в освоении основных наук, дарили мне мало свободных минут; по этой причине я почти не виделась с одноклассниками вне школы, тем самым повесив замок на двери, в которые обычно стучатся друзья. Возможно, такое положение вещей было мне на руку, ведь меня никто не тревожил, и я могла проводить все время наедине с собой и своими мыслями.<br/>
<br/>
Мальчики, а позже и юноши практически не добивались моего расположения. Причину нежелания сближаться с противоположным полом я осознавала с детства. Неприятие маскулинности базировалось на отсутствии каких-либо физических реакций на противоположный пол, мальчики меня не вдохновляли и не волновали, как должны были бы волновать; зато я с удовольствием общалась с одаренными юношами-музыкантами, чьи фигуры пребывали на той же высоте, что и я, и светились изнутри тем же радужным светом.<br/>
<br/>
Я не сторонилась и не презирала молодых парней традиционной ориентации. Наоборот, я уважительно и с большим почтением относилась к ним, но это не означало, что я хотела с ними познать больше, чем простое общение.<br/>
<br/>
Девушки вызывали во мне двоякие чувства. На них было приятно смотреть, их было интересно… изучать… но в них чего-то не хватало — неуловимого штриха, который я искала в каждой симпатичной и одаренной мисс, но не находила.<br/>
<br/>
До поры, до времени я относилась к отсутствию успеха в поисках любимой спокойно, убеждая себя мыслью, что идеал женщины, созданный моим воображением, абсолютно недостижим и не реализован в мире людей. Я стала мириться с тем, что одиночество, похоже, всю жизнь будет шествовать рядом со мной; но в тайне просила, чтобы мне подали знак, если вдруг я встречу ту — предназначенную мне судьбой. Все это продолжалось до того момента, когда я первый раз увидела тебя.<br/>
<br/>
Это была одна из показательных гонок среди участников юниорских соревнований по ралли-кроссу. Мероприятие проходило на автодроме за городом и привлекло внимание не только местных, но и приезжих. В числе многих я пришла поддержать представителей университета, в который недавно поступила.<br/>
<br/>
Я отправилась на автодром с одним из своих старых знакомых по старшей школе, и со слабым представлением о том, что я вообще делаю на подобном мероприятии. До того момента я была уверена, что ралли представляет интерес только у любителей автоспорта и удивилась такому столпотворению.<br/>
<br/>
С трибун мало что можно было рассмотреть, но меня привлекла белая машина, быстрой стрелой выехавшая из-за опасного поворота и промчавшаяся в сторону финиша. Маневренность и скорость, с которой машина парила на крутых виражах, выдавали опытного пилота.<br/>
<br/>
— Вот она!<br/>
<br/>
— Кто? — смутилась я, не совсем поняв о ком речь.<br/>
<br/>
— Харука Тэно, — парень восхищенно сглотнул. — В прошлом году она стала звездой на сборах в Швейцарии. Она фантастическая гонщица, и ее реакция и скорость поражают многих бывалых спортсменов.<br/>
<br/>
Эти восторженные возгласы заставили меня присмотреться внимательней к тебе — моей будущей любимой.<br/>
<br/>
«Харука Тэно, Харука Тэно» — как мантру повторяла я твое имя. Где-то я о тебе слышала. Возможно, даже где-то видела. Но где?<br/>
<br/>
— Кстати, она учится с нами в одном университете, ты знала?<br/>
<br/>
— Нет… я почти никого пока там не знаю.<br/>
<br/>
«Неужели в университете? Мне кажется, я могла где-то видеть тебя раньше… или слышать о тебе».<br/>
<br/>
— Теперь знаешь, — он с уважением в голосе добавил. — Что ж, она опять победила… Всегда первая.<br/>
<br/>
— Невероятно… — я все еще силилась вспомнить, где же видела тебя.<br/>
<br/>
После паузы мой спутник добавил.<br/>
<br/>
— Ты ведь, кажется, неплохо плаваешь, может, пересечетесь с ней в спортивном корпусе.<br/>
<br/>
— Возможно…<br/>
<br/>
По словам, доносившимся с разных сторон, на этой блестящей победе твое восхождение не оканчивалось. Ты демонстрировала высокие результаты на гонках не только в Японии и Европе, но и в США, и в последнее время выбилась в абсолютные лидеры.<br/>
<br/>
После заезда я отправилась домой переваривать случившееся. Новая информация всколыхнула меня, мне нужно было все обдумать, но времени на это мне не дали. Как только я переступила порог, раздался звонок. Звонила мама.<br/>
<br/>
— Как поживает моя любимая дочь? — вечная богема слышалась в голосе моей разнеженной родительницы.<br/>
<br/>
— Неплохо. Как вы с папой? Мексика действительно так хороша? Кетцалькоатль пролетал?<br/>
<br/>
— Мичиру, ты в своем репертуаре… — мама не ответила на мою шутку. — Здесь душно. Жду, когда твой отец вдоволь наплавается в бассейне, выпьет достаточно текилы и заключит очередную выгодную сделку, — послышался вздох. — Ну, дорогая, как учеба?<br/>
<br/>
— Всё отлично.<br/>
<br/>
— Ты ходила сегодня с Ичиро на автодром?<br/>
<br/>
— Да…<br/>
<br/>
— Ничего не говори. Я знаю, что тебе понравилось!<br/>
<br/>
— Правда? — я непроизвольно улыбнулась. — Откуда ты узнала?<br/>
<br/>
— Неужели не понравилось?! Брось, я не поверю! Тебе должно нравиться всё! Но звоню я не по этому поводу, — голос мамы принял деловой тон. — Я знаю, что ты теперь учишься в одном потоке с дочерью человека, с которым твой отец в перспективе желал бы наладить более тесное сотрудничество.<br/>
<br/>
— И кто она? — я нервно потеребила прядку волос.<br/>
<br/>
— Харука Тэно. Ты еще с ней не знакома? Обязательно познакомься! Очень полезное знакомство — влиятельные родители, обширные связи в строительной индустрии и IT-бизнесе. Отец хотел бы, чтобы вы наладили контакт.<br/>
<br/>
— Хмм… — мои глаза от удивления расширились, — я подумаю, когда можно будет…<br/>
<br/>
— Попроси ваших общих знакомых представить тебя, благо круг обширен. Пол-университета — одаренные дети, с которыми ты, так или иначе, виделась на олимпиадах и соревнованиях. И многие из них знают ее лично.<br/>
<br/>
— Я подумаю.<br/>
<br/>
— Подумай, — она знала, что это слово, произнесенное мной, всегда предполагало последующие действия. — Будь умницей.<br/>
<br/>
— Пока.<br/>
<br/>
Я положила трубку и озадаченно уставилась на стопку свежих журналов, принесенных менеджером во время моего отсутствия. На самом верху внушительной пачки лежал спортивный журнал, с обложки которого блистала не кто-нибудь, а ты — моя госпожа.<br/>
<br/>
Я вспомнила, где раньше видела тебя. Кажется, тот знак, который я так долго ждала и умоляла мне дать, был сегодня недвусмысленно и не единожды начертан фортуной.</p><p>~.~.~</p><p>Мне удалось лучше рассмотреть тебя и узнать о тебе больше только в университете.<br/>
<br/>
Ты была несказанно прекрасна. Высокая, подтянутая, с отточенной спортивной фигурой — ты всегда выглядела эффектно. Облачаясь только в мужскую форму, которая тебе очень шла, ты производила фурор и среди девушек, и среди молодых людей. Четко слаженному телу соответствовало лицо с красивыми и правильными чертами. Более всего привлекали внимание глаза цвета чистого неба. Такого открытого, но, в тоже время, подозрительного и оценивающего взгляда я еще не встречала. Он бил электричеством и проникал в самую суть. Властность натуры выгодно подчеркивались целеустремленной походкой и безупречными манерами– нечто арийское и возвышенное было в твоем образе.<br/>
<br/>
Финальным штрихом к эффектной картинке была магнетическая аура, которая исходила от тебя и распространялась на внушительное расстояние. Как только ты входила в помещение или выходила на беговую дорожку, игровое поле, додзё — все взгляды устремлялись на тебя, перемешиваясь с восхищенным или завистливым шушуканьем.Ты же принимала это как должное, иногда резко, иногда изящно выплескивая свою неуемную энергию, но делала это, преимущественно, в спорте.<br/>
<br/>
Помимо спорта, как я узнала, ты проявляла недюжинный талант в точных науках, и мы изредка стали пересекаться на занятиях по высшей математике и астрономии. С того момента я пристально стала наблюдать за тобой; я всем сердцем хотела узнать о тебе как можно больше, проникнуть в суть и правила твоей жизни, понять тебя, твои желания и стремления.<br/>
<br/>
Я умела наблюдать за тобой так, что ты и не мыслила о моем существовании, хотя в то время, уверена, ты серьезно не мыслила ни о ком, смотря поверх суетной толпы.<br/>
<br/>
Девушки висли на тебе и пожирали восхищенными, влюбленными глазами. Ты флиртовала, но серьезно никем не увлекалась, этим еще больше распаляя мой интерес. Вызывающая непокорность и скептическое отношение к своим более чем достойным достижениям, нестандартная внешность, сила и напористость, но вместе с этим легкость и непринужденность в общении были для меня в новинку.<br/>
<br/>
Твоя неординарность и независимость пленяли. Ты не боялась быть собой, и я сначала благодарила судьбу за то, что та позволила узнать о тебе, но вскоре поняла, что этого слишком мало. Мне хотелось большего — не просто наблюдать и в перспективе познакомиться; мне хотелось обладать.<br/>
<br/>
Ты была воплощением человека, который являлся одновременно моей противоположностью и дополнением, и я была уверена, что нам необходимо быть вместе, что мы созданы для того, чтобы уравновешивать и поддерживать друг друга.<br/>
<br/>
Мне доводилось слышать, что ты бываешь резка в разговорах с людьми. Несколько раз приходилось быть свидетелем подобных стычек. Но я не отказывалась от мысли сойтись с тобой ближе.<br/>
<br/>
Единственным моим страхом было подозрение, что ты не умеешь любить, что за жестким характером, волей и сарказмом отсутствует намек на человечность и теплоту. Я боялась наткнуться на холод и пренебрежение, а, возможно, и отвращение. Это бы меня сильно подкосило… но все же острая потребность в сближении и общении с тобой вынудила меня сделать первый шаг.<br/>
<br/>
Где я могла качественно пересечься с тобой, чем заинтересовать? На ум пришло сделать предложение нарисовать твой портрет. Подойти к тебе напрямую у меня не хватило смелости, поэтому я обратилась за помощью к нашей общей знакомой — Эльзе Грей.<br/>
<br/>
Эльза всегда была смекалистой девушкой, возможно, даже слишком смекалистой. Она также, как и я, проявляла интерес к своему полу, поэтому исполнила мою просьбу без лишних вопросов. Мы договорились, что она познакомит нас после соревнований, в которых принимала участие сама.<br/>
<br/>
Долгожданный день настал. Было солнечно, но немного прохладно — идеальная погода для бегунов-спринтеров. Я увлеченно наблюдала, как ты, на порядок обогнав своих соперниц, оказалась на финише. Получая поздравления, ты выглядела несколько отрешенной, выискивая кого-то в толпе студентов и, кажется, не находя.<br/>
<br/>
Я нашла Эльзу, и мы отправились исполнять задуманное. Подойдя к тебе после награждения, непринужденно поздоровавшись и поздравив с победой, Эльза заправским тоном произнесла.<br/>
<br/>
— Кстати, это Мичиру Кайо. Она очень умна и, к тому же, отлично рисует. Она давно хотела познакомиться с тобой. <br/>
<br/>
Начало было положено.<br/>
<br/>
— Что ж, поздравлять не с чем. Но всё равно, спасибо. — Ты перевела взгляд на меня.- Приятно познакомиться.<br/>
<br/>
— Взаимно. Сегодня ты не побила рекорд… Мне кажется, ты выкладывалась не в полную силу, не так ли? <br/>
<br/>
— Что ты имеешь в виду? <br/>
<br/>
— Иногда необходимо притормозить и прислушаться к себе, чтобы обнаружить новые, до этого скрытые способности, правда?<br/>
<br/>
— Не понимаю, о чем ты. Что тебе от меня нужно? <br/>
<br/>
— Ты не могла бы попозировать мне? <br/>
<br/>
— Меня не интересуют подобные вещи. <br/>
<br/>
Ты развернулась и пошла к выходу, а я опустила взгляд, чувствуя затылком пристальный взгляд Эльзы.<br/>
<br/>
Я ожидала нечто подобное, но сдаваться не собиралась, мысленно перебирая возможности для следующего «броска».</p><p>~.~.~</p><p>Прошло несколько недель. Одаренных студентов нашего университета пригласили в круиз по Токийскому заливу на теплоходе «Eternity». Предварительно организаторы взяли разрешение выставить в залах теплохода несколько моих картин. Я была не против; наоборот, зная, что ты, скорее всего, тоже будешь там, я со всей тщательностью подобрала свои работы.<br/>
<br/>
Одной из них была картина «Конец света». Она олицетворяла не только саму возможность катаклизмов, уничтожающих жизнь на земле, но и проблему самого человечества, захлестываемого эмоциями, которые при неблагоприятных обстоятельствах могут разрушить все вокруг.<br/>
<br/>
Опять настал долгожданный день, и ты явилась, вновь поражая людей своим хладнокровным эпатажем. Мне пришлось выступить для публики, но по факту я играла лишь для тебя. Я чувствовала кожей, что ты смотришь на меня и знала, что вместе с музыкой слышишь осуждающие речи в мой адрес, сопровождающие мою персону в последнее время. Люди считали меня слишком заносчивой и необщительной, путая мою замкнутость с высокомерием и зазнайством.<br/>
<br/>
После выступления, обнаружив тебя стоящей у той самой картины, я решила предпринять вторую попытку завязать общение.<br/>
<br/>
— Тебе нравится?..- я подошла ближе, всматриваясь в черты красивого лица. Ты безэмоционально, вскользь, посмотрела на меня и перевела взгляд на полотно. — Ты более чем желанный гость здесь, Харука Тено, — не отступала я. — Спасибо, что нашла время на это мероприятие. Я знаю, что ты готовишься к предстоящим гонкам.<br/>
<br/>
— Удивительно, что ты так много обо мне знаешь. Эта картина… твоя? <br/>
<br/>
— Все тебя знают. У тебя много поклонников в нашем университете. Я знаю одну девушку, которая мечтает поехать отдохнуть с тобой на побережье… — мои руки непроизвольно устремились к прическе, откинув весомую прядь волос за спину.<br/>
<br/>
Ты медленно перевела взгляд на название картины.<br/>
<br/>
— Конец света? Как могла девушка с таким милым лицом выдумать столь угнетающую картину?<br/>
<br/>
Твои слова кольнули меня.<br/>
<br/>
— Это не выдумка. Я так вижу. Ты ведь понимаешь, что я хотела передать через нее…<br/>
<br/>
— Глупости. Чья-то больная фантазия о конце света меня слабо интересует, — ты была холодна и, судя по расслабленной позе и спрятанным в карманы брюк рукам, скучала.<br/>
<br/>
— Если хочешь найти людей, которые разделят твои декадентские взгляды, то почему бы тебе не поискать лучше и желательно в другом месте, подальше от меня?<br/>
<br/>
— Я чем-то расстроила тебя?<br/>
<br/>
— Расстроила? — изящная бровь взлетела вверх, непроизвольно выдавая удивление. — Да мне до тебя дела нет. Мне не интересна твоя фрустрация. И больше не подходи ко мне, я не хочу видеть тебя рядом.<br/>
<br/>
Я сжала кулаки, чтобы не потерять контроль над собой.<br/>
<br/>
— Прекрати говорить в таком тоне! Я не выбирала свой путь! Он сам выбрал меня! Я отражаю на картинах то, что вижу и так же, как и ты, занимаюсь тем, что удается мне лучше всего; тем, что мне даровано свыше… и если я не буду этого делать, я потеряю смысл своего существования!<br/>
<br/>
Ты ничего не ответила на мою реплику, только внимательно, с прищуркой, просверлила меня взглядом и вскоре ушла.<br/>
<br/>
На этом наша короткая встреча окончилась и больше в продолжение вечера мы не пересекались. Только изредка я видела тебя в компании симпатичных девушек, и мне от этого было особенно не по себе.<br/>
<br/>
Шли недели. Я всерьез занялась подготовкой к новой выставке. После занятий сразу уезжала в студию. Мое расписание было выстроено так, что свободного времени, даже на наблюдение за тобой, у меня почти не оставалось. Также, мне предстояло принять участие в скрипичном концерте, поэтому остатки свободного времени приходилось тратить на репетиции.<br/>
<br/>
Я решила дать тебе и себе передышку, чтобы страсти улеглись, и время развеяло искаженные чувства от нашей встречи.</p><p>~.~.~</p><p>Все же фортуна не отпускала нас, и нам пришлось пересечься на приеме мецената, являющегося спонсором ведущих университетов нашей страны. Прием проходил в роскошном особняке в пригороде Токио. Туда пригласили самые сливки города: видных бизнесменов, инвесторов и подающих большие надежды представителей студенческого общества. Конечно же, ты была там.<br/>
<br/>
В этот раз я не была также рада посетить прием, зная, что мы вновь встретимся. После предыдущего разговора мои амбиции в отношении тебя поубавились, и я сознательно избегала встреч с тобой.<br/>
<br/>
Официальная часть вечера уже осталась позади. Я стояла у фонтана и смотрела на отражения силуэтов, пляшущих в подвижной воде.<br/>
<br/>
Неподалеку стали выяснять отношения двое молодых парней. Кажется, я пересекалась с ними на уроках иностранных языков. Они беседовали на итальянском, очень бурно и громко. Мое призрачное присутствие их не беспокоило.<br/>
<br/>
Постояв у фонтана еще пару минут и поняв, что они выясняют свои особо личные отношения, я решила отправиться в студию и с головой погрузиться в работу, возможно, на всю ночь.<br/>
<br/>
Вдруг, боковым зрением я увидела, что ты идешь в мою сторону. Ты — моя любовь и мечта — сама подходила ко мне.<br/>
<br/>
— Совпадение или ты опять там, где я? — руки, также, как и тогда, спрятанные в карманах, неспешный прогулочный шаг и понурое лицо давали впечатление о том, что тебе опять скучно.<br/>
<br/>
— Совпадение или нет, но я ведь тебе не докучаю.<br/>
<br/>
— Хм, в этом-то и проблема. Я ждала весь вечер, а ты так и не подошла, чтобы в очередной раз промыть мне мозги своими туманными размышлениями, — сегодня в твоем настроении чувствовалась перемена.<br/>
<br/>
— Ты запретила мне подходить.<br/>
<br/>
— И ты послушалась? — в голосе проскользнула усмешка. — Даже не знаю, разочарована я этим или обрадована.<br/>
<br/>
— Хочешь поговорить?<br/>
<br/>
— Я уже сказала, — ты пристально смотрела на меня.<br/>
<br/>
Повисла пауза. Парни опять загудели.<br/>
<br/>
— Неужели нельзя вести себя спокойно, хотя бы на подобных встречах? — ты достаточно грубо и громко обратилась к ним. — Даже здесь забыли о приличиях.<br/>
<br/>
— Прости, Харука, но это выше меня, — один из парней неопределенно взмахнул рукой в нашу сторону и пошел в сторону сада, второй поспешил за ним, — я не могу сдерживаться, когда он так тупит, — донеслось чуть тише.<br/>
<br/>
— Мне казалось, что истинный смысл сегодняшнего мероприятия — налаживание связей между студентами самых престижных вузов нашей страны, а ты грубишь… — тихо проговорила я.<br/>
<br/>
— Эти голубки везде ссорятся, но их связь, если рассматривать в целом, уже налажена. — Ты также пристально смотрела на меня. — Ну, а мы наладим нашу связь сегодня?<br/>
<br/>
Я взглянула в бурлящую воду фонтана.<br/>
<br/>
— Пожалуй, пока прогнозы неоднозначные, но перспектива есть.<br/>
<br/>
— Да-а, — задумчиво протянула ты. — Вынуждена с тобой согласиться. Прогуляемся?<br/>
<br/>
Мы обогнули фонтан, и пошли в направлении тисового лабиринта, видневшегося вдалеке и продолжавшего роскошный сад, раскинувшийся перед нами. Молчание меня не обременяло. Ты первая нарушила его.<br/>
<br/>
— Где ты была всё это время? Я редко видела тебя в университете, — сегодня ты явно желала разговаривать.<br/>
<br/>
— Я готовлюсь к выставке. Для этого нужно время.<br/>
<br/>
— Понимаю. Тренировки тоже занимают много времени, но я не отстраняюсь от других людей, как это делаешь ты.<br/>
<br/>
— Я не слишком общительна.<br/>
<br/>
— Я это уже поняла, — ты продолжала нажимать. — Я видела тебя в бассейне. Ты занимаешься плаванием, но держишься отстраненно.<br/>
<br/>
— Да, мне нравится плавать, но преимущественно одной.<br/>
<br/>
— Не хотела бы принять участие в соревнованиях на следующей неделе? Кажется, в заплыве будут участвовать умняши, достойные составить тебе компанию.<br/>
<br/>
— Мне необходимо закончить художественную работу в срок.<br/>
<br/>
Мы как будто играли в пинпонг, только вместо мяча от одной к другой летали размеренные чеканные фразы.<br/>
<br/>
— Не любишь бороться и добиваться победы? — в низком, уверена, прокуренном голосе, ощущался нажим и пробуждающийся азарт.<br/>
<br/>
— Почему не люблю? Ты считаешь, только спорт предполагает борьбу?<br/>
<br/>
— Приведи пример того, что еще предполагает борьбу.<br/>
<br/>
Мне стало интересно, поймешь ли ты меня.<br/>
<br/>
— А как же борьба с собой? Мне приходится прибегать именно к этой борьбе. Если я не выплесну энергию в музыку или картину, эта энергия сожжет меня изнутри, и я проиграю. Даже не так… Я вынуждена заниматься искусством, иначе я перестану существовать, как личность. Одаренность — своеобразное проклятие.<br/>
<br/>
На короткое мгновение ты задумалась.<br/>
<br/>
— Наверное, у меня то же с гонками. Если я не почувствую опьяняющие моменты скорости, мной овладевает апатия и раздражение. Да и вообще, победы не имеют для меня какого-либо значения, я, скорее, пробую свои возможности. Кстати, — ты почему-то перевела разговор совсем в другое русло, — мои родители заинтересованы в сотрудничестве с твоими.<br/>
<br/>
— Да, я знаю.<br/>
<br/>
— У них назрел тесный проект, нам все равно в любом случае придется пересекаться в дальнейшем, так что не вижу причин не общаться.<br/>
<br/>
«К чему это вообще было сказано?» — подумала я.<br/>
<br/>
Мы все-таки достигли лабиринта. Вечер плавно передавал бразды правления ночи. На небе весело подмигивали звезды. Из-за высоких стен лабиринта доносился пьяный смех и размеренное постукивание маленького предмета обо что-то мягкое, и, по всей видимости, живое, так как каждый удар сопровождался восторженным возгласом. В голове пронеслась картина эпохи Людовика XV, когда дама в напудренном парике, прикрывая рукой похотливую улыбку, невзначай стукала кавалера своим надушенным веером. Только вот сейчас я не была уверена, что там, за ветвистыми тисами, была именно дама.<br/>
<br/>
— Твои цели относительно меня… — ты вывела меня из ступора, вновь заговорив.<br/>
<br/>
— Я хотела нарисовать твой портрет, — прошептала я.<br/>
<br/>
— Я не об этом.<br/>
<br/>
— Ответ очевиден, если ты умеешь смотреть дальше своего носа, — также, шепотом ответила я, опустив глаза вниз.<br/>
<br/>
— У меня отличное зрение. Мне надо знать, что это: очередная мимолетная прихоть богатой девицы или…<br/>
<br/>
— Или не прихоть…<br/>
<br/>
— Почему ты ввязала Эльзу, могла бы подойти сама.<br/>
<br/>
— Не хотела быть одной из многих. А Эльза… Эльза — та, кому можно доверять.<br/>
<br/>
— Она пожурила меня, узнав, что мы до сих пор не общаемся. Впрочем, она права. Я была слишком резка с тобой при нашем знакомстве, да и на теплоходе тоже.<br/>
<br/>
— Нет… — я начинала злиться из-за того, что ты с Эльзой обсуждала меня за глаза, — твоя реакция вполне естественна, ведь я навязывалась.<br/>
<br/>
— Ничего ты не навязывалась, — голос стал жестче. — Ты поступила… оригинально. Я оценила.<br/>
<br/>
Накал стал нарастать, но ругани я не хотела. Видя, что ты напряжена и настроена дальше проявлять напор, я, наоборот, ослабила хватку; и раз уж сегодня нам выдалась удача поговорить и у тебя было сносное настроение, я решила сказать правду.<br/>
<br/>
— Ты поэтому подошла ко мне сегодня? — спросила я.<br/>
<br/>
— Я подошла, потому что хотела подойти, — в тебе чувствовалась борьба. — Мне стоило сделать это раньше…<br/>
<br/>
— Знаешь, это я та девушка, что хочет поехать с тобой на побережье…<br/>
<br/>
Ты посмотрела на меня так, как будто я была инопланетянкой и вычудила непозволительную странность.<br/>
<br/>
— Смелое заявление… но тебе не кажется, что ты видишь меня сквозь вуаль своего воображения? Напридумывала человека, которого нет.<br/>
<br/>
— Я давно слежу за тобой и знаю о тебе больше, чем ты сама… Ты всегда была верна себе и предана своему делу… <br/>
<br/>
— Неправда, я все время бегу от себя.<br/>
<br/>
— Нет же, ты даже не представляешь, какая ты… — я начинала сдаваться своим чувствам, не в силах более играть роль отстраненной особы, — я была бы счастлива, если бы ты согласилась быть со мной… Позволь любить тебя и быть рядом… — прижав пальцы ко лбу, я понимала, что меня только что занесло не туда. — Извини, я не должна была этого говорить… <br/>
<br/>
Кто-то прошел мимо, послышались оклики, кажется, надо было возвращаться к особняку. Ранее кричавшие у фонтана парни прошли мимо нас. Один из них мне заговорчески подмигнул и стал что-то увлеченно объяснять спутнику. Кажется, теперь они вели себя вполне сносно… Это показалось мне странным… Неужели?..<br/>
<br/>
Поскольку пауза затягивалась, я уже собиралась поступить, как подобает отвергнутой стороне — пуститься в бегство, но ты ответила. И этот ответ стал началом наших отношений.<br/>
<br/>
— Ты тоже давно нравишься мне, — тихо и быстро произнесла ты, будто хотела отделаться от этих слов. — Наверное, даже слишком нравишься, раз я всеми силами пыталась найти причину, чтобы избавиться от тебя, но не смогла этого сделать, — ты чуть помедлила. — Более того, я проявила настоящее безумство в попытках склеить наше общение.</p><p>~.~.~</p><p>После этого вечера лед стал таять. Мы стали чаще видеться в университете, вместе проводить время после учебы. Иногда просто сидели в кафе или ходили в кино, перекидываясь парой-тройкой фраз по делу, но сам факт совместного времяпровождения бесконечно радовал меня, и не только меня одну…<br/>
<br/>
Хоть между нами, по началу, не было интимной близости, и я знала о твоих мимолетных флиртах на стороне, форсировать события я не собиралась, понимая, что между нами возникло настоящее чувство, которое нуждалось в деликатном обращении.<br/>
<br/>
Мы идеально дополняли друг друга… уверена, ты не осознавала этого в начале наших отношений. Твое напряжение, молниеносное возбуждение и желание грубо отстаивать свою позицию я уравновешивала своим видимым спокойствием, бунт дополнялся покорностью, ясность сознания и логика — туманными предположениями и интуитивными прозрениями. Объединившись, мы создавали совершенное существо, смотрящее на мир с разных ракурсов и, соответственно, видящее больше, чем могли видеть обычные люди.<br/>
<br/>
После окончания первого курса мы стали настолько слаженным дуэтом, что сокурсники не представляли нас порознь. Где была ты, была и я.<br/>
<br/>
В течение года наши родители совместно с родителями еще одной девушки — Сецуны Мэйо — запустили совместный проект по строительству сети элитных гостиниц в крупнейших городах мира, включая Токио, Лондон и Мадрид.<br/>
<br/>
Однажды ты предложила провести уик-энд на побережье. Так мы первый раз оказались в нашем доме у моря, и на протяжении десяти лет периодически отдыхаем здесь.</p><p>~.~.~</p><p>— Не уходи надолго в свой мир, — прошептала ты, гладя меня по волосам и целуя в шею.<br/>
<br/>
Я не слышала, как ты подошла. Погружение в себя размывает границы сна и яви и притупляет основные чувства.<br/>
<br/>
— Конечно, это ценно… ты находишь в нем новые идеи, — продолжала ты, — но уже темнеет и нам желательно переместиться в дом.<br/>
<br/>
— Уже так поздно? — я медленно приходила в себя, пытаясь отвечать на твои ласки.<br/>
<br/>
— Да, пора, — ты осторожно взяла меня на руки и понесла в сторону дома.<br/>
<br/>
— Что с машиной?<br/>
<br/>
— Ничего. Я проверяла, все ли нормально. Ее заберут на диагностику и транспортируют в Японию.<br/>
<br/>
— И на чем мы завтра поедем в гости к Сецуне?<br/>
<br/>
— Завтра пригонят новую машину.<br/>
<br/>
— Какую? Ту, красную?<br/>
<br/>
— Увидела ответ во сне?<br/>
<br/>
— Возможно…<br/>
<br/>
Ты принесла меня в нашу комнату и поставила на пол, но не спешила убирать руки с моей талии. Поцелуй, столь желанный и долгий, погружал в эйфорию и обещал райские минуты и часы.<br/>
<br/>
— Ты уверена, что нам стоит продолжать именно сейчас? — шепотом спросила я, скорее для возможности глотнуть воздух, чем для прояснения ситуации.<br/>
<br/>
— Уверена, — ты уже отдавалась страсти, блуждая сильными руками по моему обнаженному телу. — Позволь любить тебя… сейчас… и всегда.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Не уходи надолго в свой мир</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Я подошла к шезлонгу, намереваясь вывести тебя из состояния полусна. Я знала, что сейчас ты далеко отсюда, путешествуешь по мирам, которые открывались другим людям, и мне в том числе, лишь через твое творчество.<br/>
<br/>
Ты была обворожительна. Хрупкая и нежная, ты лежала передо мной во всей своей полуобнаженной красе, пробуждая желание задержаться около тебя как можно дольше. Но твой сон, судя по умиротворению на лице, был особенным, поэтому я решила на время усмирить свой пыл и заняться другими делами.<br/>
<br/>
Загнав машину в гараж, я направилась в тренажерный зал. Прокачав мышцы пресса до такой степени, что их стало сводить, я устало улеглась на пол и стала разглядывать зеркальный потолок.<br/>
<br/>
В отражении на меня смотрела молодая женщина, слишком мужественная для того, чтобы пытаться стать идеальной леди, и, соответственно, неподходящая для олицетворения таких слов, как «мягкость», «нежность» и «покорность»; но слишком женственная, чтобы другие видели во мне только мужчину.<br/>
<br/>
Ты любила меня такой, какой я была, и принимала все мои особенности. За это я была тебе благодарна. Весьма и весьма благодарна.</p><p>~.~.~</p><p>Первый раз я увидела тебя на вручении юношеской премии «Алмазная ветвь». Мне тогда было семнадцать и я, приехав год назад из Вены и более чем успешно окончив старшую школу, только что поступила на факультет инженерно-технических наук в один из лучших ВУЗов Японии.<br/>
<br/>
Среди множества людей, пришедших на вручение, ты почему-то особенно выделялась. Неземная, божественная, ты спокойно стояла рядом со своими величественными родителями и скромно принимала похвалы. Было видно, что твоя мать, высокая эффектная брюнетка, очень гордилась тобой, а отец, хоть и старался не показывать это, любовался вами обеими, наверняка, благодаря судьбу за такой подарок.<br/>
<br/>
Ты — красивая, утонченная и… очень правильная — по моему разумению не могла интересоваться девушками. У меня, по всей видимости, не было шансов в отношении тебя, но, все же, я тешила себя мыслью в ближайшее время включить тебя в число своих близких знакомых.<br/>
<br/>
Я пришла на это мероприятие одна. Получив то, что мне полагалось, а кроме того еще многое сверх, я быстро ушла, намереваясь успеть на самолет и несколько дней провести за границей в гостях у родителей.<br/>
<br/>
Родители жили в Австрии, объясняя невозможность приехать ко мне полной занятостью воспитанием младшей дочери, чье появление несколько лет назад открыло у них второе дыхание. Странным образом, это не мешало им колесить по миру по рабочим вопросам.<br/>
<br/>
Моя младшая сестра — идеальная по всем меркам дочь — пока что училась в начальной школе и была внешне чем-то похожа на ангелочка. Отец и мать, старшие братья, родственники и знакомые в ней души не чаяли. Впрочем, я тоже.<br/>
<br/>
Один из моих старших братьев был археологом и пропадал вместе со своей молодой женой — такой же, как он, любительницей древностей — в бесконечных поездках и раскопках. Присылаемые им фотографии и видео по «скайп» являли собой, частенько, безумное зрелище.<br/>
<br/>
Второй брат — Кента– самый близкий мне из родственников, также, как и я, серьезно занимался спортом, по большей части силовым; в данный момент он проживал в США. Мы довольно часто пересекались на мировых сборах, возможно, поэтому у меня было так много фанатов в новой части света.<br/>
<br/>
Практически все дети семейства Тэно разлетелись по миру, и, если подумать, наша семья редко воссоединялась. Когда же такие моменты наступали, каждый обязан был поделиться информацией и набранным опытом с остальными членами семейства.<br/>
<br/>
Редкая возможность поговорить с близкими и постоянная необходимость продумывать каждое слово были особенностями общения в нашей семье.<br/>
<br/>
Мой отец был видным бизнесменом, удачно в свое время вложившим инвестиции в только начинающий развиваться IT-бизнес. Вклад средств принес миллионы, потом и миллиарды, поэтому наша семья, уважаемая и почитаемая во всем мире, была на слуху у всех и каждого.<br/>
<br/>
Отец был властным и жестким человеком, выжимающим из своей жены и троих старших детей всё, что только можно было выжать. Тот, кто не подчинялся и отказывался выполнять его наставления и указания, подвергался жестокому порицанию с его стороны и лишался привилегий, в числе которых были денежные средства, роскошные подарки, поездки и прочее. Если же все делали то, что он хотел, семья являла собой образ идеала, в большей степени для показа публике.<br/>
<br/>
Впрочем, не знаю, что было бы, если бы он в свое время не рассмотрел во мне спортивную жилку и склонность к высокой науке. Я бы вполне могла сейчас болтаться по улицам в составе какой-нибудь шайки и бить морды бомжам и детям.<br/>
<br/>
— Раз уж тебя занесло в перспективную Японию, Харука, будь любезна, расскажи нам о сокурсниках. Кто из них более-менее расторопен и полезен? — закончив аперитив, отец решил начать чтение обеденной нотации с меня, но для этого ему необходимо было за что-нибудь зацепиться.<br/>
<br/>
— Каждый второй будет чем-то полезен, — я не была настроена разговаривать.<br/>
<br/>
— Туманный ответ. Что ж, — он медленно пожевывал салат, — как насчет доктора Томоэ? У него есть дочь, насколько я помню? Он что-то там разрабатывает сверх секретное, неплохо было бы навести знакомство с дочуркой.<br/>
<br/>
— Она младше меня лет на 6, к тому же хлипкая, как прутик. О чем я буду разговаривать с ней?<br/>
<br/>
— А с Сецуной ты уже познакомилась? — отец любил неожиданно переводить разговор.<br/>
<br/>
— Да, она работает в одной из лабораторий в университете. Мы наладили общение.<br/>
<br/>
— Замечательно, — отец скучающе продолжал жевать листья салата, вспоминая что-то. — Семейство Кайо.<br/>
<br/>
У меня перехватило дыхание.<br/>
<br/>
— Мичиру, насколько мне известно, должна учиться вместе с тобой, — отец продолжал, казалось, рассуждая вслух. — Ее мать немного сумасшедшая (Мичиру, должно быть в нее — от этого и новоявленная гениальность), но вот отец очень интересный субъект. Наладь общение с Мичиру.<br/>
<br/>
— Дорогой, — вмешалась мама, — для чего нашей дочери общаться с сумасшедшей?<br/>
<br/>
— Я не говорил общаться, я сказал наладить общение. Не путай теплое с мягким.<br/>
<br/>
— Ты знаком с мистером Кайо, дорогой? — мама не унималась.<br/>
<br/>
— Да, мы знакомы, но нам предстоит более тесное сотрудничество, и в объемах бизнеса, который мы хотим запустить, важно, чтобы и наши дети были в хороших отношениях, — отец посмотрел на меня и повторил. — Наладь общение с Мичиру.<br/>
<br/>
— Почему мне всегда надо делать первый шаг? — спросила я, пытаясь казаться вежливой.<br/>
<br/>
— Ты всегда и везде первая, Харука, отчего же не быть первой еще и в построении взаимоотношений?<br/>
<br/>
— Почему и с этой Кайо тоже? — не унималась я, понимая, что первый раз в жизни не знала, как на практике реализовать пожелание отца.<br/>
<br/>
— Потому что надо ценить устои своей семьи и подчиняться! — рявкнул отец, стукнув кулаком по столу.<br/>
<br/>
Мама растерялась и уставилась в тарелку; отец внимательно смотрел мне в глаза.<br/>
<br/>
— Было бы странно наблюдать, как я, ни с того, ни с сего подхожу к ней и начинаю переговоры по вашему вопросу, — буркнула я, не отводя взгляда.<br/>
<br/>
— Разве тебе выпала честь обсуждать будущие проекты нашего совместного бизнеса? От тебя только требуется ненавязчивое вежливое участие в жизни этой девчонки. И всё, — подытожил отец, тем самым дав понять, что решение принято и тема закрыта.<br/>
<br/>
У меня заиграли желваки. Я уже готова была выпалить ответ, но меня срезали.<br/>
<br/>
— Проблемы, сестренка? — Кента пришел на помощь, предупреждая об опасности дальнейшего возражения. — Я видел эту Мичиру. Она виртуозно играет на скрипке. Ты, кажется, не разучилась игре на фортепиано? Составите с ней хороший дуэтик.<br/>
<br/>
— Почему бы ее родителям не упомянуть о Харуке? — мама все-таки решила вставить свое слово.<br/>
<br/>
Мне отвечать было нельзя. Лимит был исчерпан.<br/>
<br/>
— Ее родителям, дорогая? — отец посмотрел на маму с таким удивлением, будто видел ее впервые. — Хочешь облегчить миссию Харуки? Неужели наша девочка согласится принять твою помощь?<br/>
<br/>
Родители поговорили взглядами, после чего мама обернулась ко мне и подмигнула. Кента поулыбывался. Отец, увидев это и никак не отреагировав, пустился в пространные рассуждения об обстановке в стране и грядущих переменах в бизнес-сфере.<br/>
<br/>
Отец не был злым человеком, он просто был официально упертым, требовательным и вредным, но видел корень всех ситуаций, с которыми сталкивался. Я была точной копией его.</p><p>~.~.~</p><p>Я безумно любила точные науки. Астрономия, физика, высшая математика — в данных профилях я чувствовала себя особенно комфортно. Всё, что можно было просчитать, логически обосновать, доказать, вывести — давалось мне легко.<br/>
<br/>
Также я любила путешествовать. Постоянные передвижения по свету давали мне возможность лучше узнать людей. Я быстро поняла, что люди — по большей части, существа приземленные и жадные до скандалов. Я любила провоцировать эти скандалы, каждый раз убеждаясь в прогрессе человеческого безумия.<br/>
<br/>
Зная мою страсть к новому и особенности переменчивой натуры, родители не стали препятствовать моему переезду в Токио.<br/>
<br/>
В Японии я могла реализовать свои научные амбиции и, конечно же, свободно заниматься спортом. Уже имея за плечами большой опыт в автогонках, каратэ, стрельбе и других видах спорта, я все еще стремилась объять необъятное, принимая любой вызов, предъявленный мне судьбой. Я боролась с собой. Как правило, со стороны это казалось чем-то великолепным, поэтому на мне висли, стараясь привлечь внимание, многочисленные фанаты и фанатки; но на самом деле я испытывала жуткое неудовлетворение, которое толкало меня на достижение все новых и новых побед.<br/>
<br/>
Девушки представляли для меня особый интерес. У меня было много интрижек, но я никогда не чувствовала к кому-нибудь хоть какой-то похожей на истинную привязанности. Красавицы проходили мимо, на время задерживаясь в моих крепких объятьях, но не оставляли в моей душе желанного отклика, о котором я просила и мечтала.<br/>
<br/>
Мне нужна была та, чья позиция и чьи взгляды не походили на мои. Я искала идеал. И после того, как увидела тебя, я ощутила уверенность, что нашла его.<br/>
<br/>
Познакомиться с тобой стало для меня первоочередной задачей не только потому, что так желал отец, в первую очередь потому, что я сама этого желала.<br/>
<br/>
Но знакомство должно было пройти не так, как я делала это обычно, с другими людьми. Почему-то ты сразу стала для меня особенной, и я жаждала применить к тебе креативный подход.<br/>
<br/>
Моей бешеной страстью с детства были автогонки. На треке мне всегда везло, поэтому я решила, что будет правильно заявить о себе именно через спорт.</p><p>~.~.~</p><p>— Ты обязательно должен упомянуть что-нибудь обо мне.<br/>
<br/>
Молодой парень, стоявший напротив меня, настраивал новый объектив своей зеркальной камеры. Моя просьба его немного удивила.<br/>
<br/>
— Хм, я хотел быть у финиша и сделать пару-тройку фотографий для газеты, но если ты просишь… — он внимательно посмотрел мне в глаза. — Что, так сильно зацепила?<br/>
<br/>
— Да.<br/>
<br/>
Ичиро был очень понимающим парнем и к тому же надежным.<br/>
<br/>
— Мичиру всегда была объектом повышенного внимания.<br/>
<br/>
— Что это значит? — меня насторожил его тон.<br/>
<br/>
— То и значит, что у нее много поклонников. И она всем отказывает.<br/>
<br/>
— Интересно почему?<br/>
<br/>
— Ты думаешь, что она лесбиянка?! — парень выпучил глаза. — Нет, нет, нет. Поверь мне!<br/>
<br/>
— Так ты сделаешь, что я прошу или мне придется попросить другого, более сговорчивого человека? — я начинала злиться.<br/>
<br/>
— Более сговорчивого? Хм, кого, например?<br/>
<br/>
— Решу позже, а сейчас лучше позабочусь, чтобы завтрашний заезд ты провел не на трибуне, а в какой-нибудь больнице. Реанимационное отделение подойдет?<br/>
<br/>
— Не кипятись… — выпалил он, — я сделаю, что ты просишь. Но уверяю тебя, подумай еще раз. Зря все это. Поищи в другом месте.<br/>
<br/>
Я прожигала его взглядом. Руки чесались.<br/>
<br/>
— Хорошо, сделаю так, как ты хочешь, — он сдался.<br/>
<br/>
— Сыграй роль поубедительней.</p><p>~.~.~</p><p>Наш общий знакомый, как и было задумано, заговорил обо мне, тем самым дав тебе пищу для размышлений. После этого — ключевого — заезда я была уверена, что ты точно обо мне знаешь.<br/>
<br/>
Подкупив одну из смазливых горничных, я позаботилась о том, чтобы журнал, для которого я недавно давала интервью и провела пару фотосессий, оказался на видном месте в твоей квартире.<br/>
<br/>
Решив дать тебе время, если все-таки интерес ко мне у тебя возникнет, я продолжила свою обычную деятельность.<br/>
<br/>
Каким было мое удивление, когда через пару дней я увидела тебя на лекции по астрономии. Что было делать такой хрупкой, одухотворенной девушке на кафедре, где преимущественно учились молодые люди и зубрилки. Также ты посещала усложненный курс высшей математики, что абсолютно выбивалось из твоего творческого учебного плана. Пару раз я видела, как ты присутствуешь на тренировке нашей команды по волейболу, и каждый раз, выходя на поле, я искала твои, слава богам, заметные волнистые волосы.<br/>
<br/>
Я планировала первой подойти к тебе, но ты меня опередила, ввязав в наше знакомство Эльзу. Буквально через пару недель — после первых соревнований по бегу — я увидела тебя. Ты подошла ко мне вместе с нашей общей знакомой и, по совместительству, главной секс-фурией тематической тусовки университета.<br/>
<br/>
Меня жутко взбесило, что за твоей спиной стояла Грэй, с большим интересом наблюдавшая за тем, как проходит наше знакомство. Естественно, я не посчитала нужным продолжать наш диалог при ней, резко оборвав его. Я была недовольна сложившимися обстоятельствами.<br/>
<br/>
В тот же день Эльза подошла ко мне в перерыве между занятиями и спросила, что же такое случилось сегодня на стадионе.<br/>
<br/>
— Что случилось? — мне впору было отправить ее в нокаут. — Случился лишний элемент.<br/>
<br/>
— Постой-постой, — увидев угрозу в моих зудящихся руках, готовых направиться в ее сторону в любой момент, она подняла смуглые ладошки, сделав успокаивающий жест, будто бы сдается. — Я хотела, как лучше. Не думала, что ты так отреагируешь.<br/>
<br/>
— Ну конечно. Я удивляюсь, что ты стояла за Мичиру, а не между нами.<br/>
<br/>
— Двое одаренных девушек, двое моих лучших знакомых пытаются наладить контакт, как я могла такое пропустить?<br/>
<br/>
Поколебавшись, я всё же спросила.<br/>
<br/>
— Она интересовалась мной? О чем она говорила?<br/>
<br/>
Трогая острый подбородок и закатив глаза кверху, Эльза картинно делала вид, что вспоминает, этим усиливая мое желание мстить ей.<br/>
<br/>
— У тебя есть шансы.<br/>
<br/>
— Это всё, что ты можешь мне сказать, кудрявая?<br/>
<br/>
— Определенно, шансы есть, — подытожила она и направила в мой адрес хитрую улыбку.<br/>
<br/>
Постояв и по-дружески порисовавшись передо мной, она все-таки уверила, что ты хочешь не просто познакомиться, а также имеешь виды на дальнейшее общение. Слыша эти слова и ощущая, как в груди возникает приятно-щемящее чувство, я уже обдумывала, как устроить нашу следующую встречу.<br/>
<br/>
— Больше не вмешивайся. И не подходи к ней в ближайшее время. О нашем разговоре ни слова.<br/>
<br/>
— Есть, кэп, — отрапортовала Грэй.</p><p>~.~.~</p><p>Через пару недель представителей нашего университета должны были пригласить на общий прием. Я заранее связалась с менеджером и посоветовала ему обратиться к Мичиру с предложением выставить в мини-галерее несколько ее работ. Поскольку, он знал, что поклонников творчества Кайо на готовящемся вечере будет, хоть отбавляй, мой совет был воплощен в реальность.<br/>
<br/>
На том вечере я специально пошла в галерею, зная, что ты рано или поздно подойдешь ко мне.<br/>
<br/>
Проходя мимо работ и пытаясь среди них найти твои, меня привлекла картина «Конец света». Она поразила меня. И поразила отрицательно.<br/>
<br/>
Качество прорисовки и стиль написания — всё было безупречно, но эмоции, которые она передавала, угнетали, втягивая внутрь изображения. Подобные ощущения были для меня в новинку. Залипать на что-либо я не привыкла, обычно довольно поверхностно относясь ко всем видам искусства. Но здесь меня буквально пригвоздило к месту, и я не могла оторвать взгляда. Боль, одиночество и безысходность исходили от картины. Мне казалось, я слышала крики и стенания людей, гибнущих под толщей неуправляемой воды.<br/>
<br/>
Ты подошла тихо и незаметно, этим застигнув меня врасплох.<br/>
<br/>
Аромат твоих духов, ранее не знакомый, волновал и притягивал. Хотя, не только аромат. Вся ты притягивала, как магнит, пробуждая в груди щемящее чувство, волной опускающееся вниз, к животу, отяжеляя ноги и прерывая дыхание. Мне было трудно стоять устойчиво.<br/>
<br/>
Если творчество отражает суть Творца, то я в тот момент поняла, что ты — омут, бездна, но бездна такая, куда я хотела бы падать бесконечно. Понимание этого вызвало во мне панику, вылившуюся в тот нелицеприятный разговор, на время порушивший созданную мной дорогу к тебе. Я была обескуражена испытанными чувствами, борясь с притяжением и реакциями тела, непроизвольно отталкивая тебя, как нечто, угрожающее моей мнимой свободе.<br/>
<br/>
Я оскорбила тебя не из-за того, что хотела это сделать. Просто я не смогла выдавить из себя что-либо, кроме оскорблений, иначе бы опасность, отраженная на картине, разверзлась бы под моими ногами.<br/>
<br/>
Ты добила меня фразой о смысле существования, ведь твои слова так тесно переплетались с тем, что чувствовала я сама.<br/>
<br/>
По сути, я сбежала, желая остаться наедине со своими переживаниями и нейтрализовать их.</p><p>~.~.~</p><p>Мне понадобилось время, чтобы осознать свое положение. Сначала я ненавидела себя за тот эффект, который произвела на меня твоя картина и ты сама. Мне хотелось избавиться от тебя и одновременно быть с тобой. Мне хотелось исключить тебя из своей жизни, но я наоборот выискивала твои аквамариновые волосы в толпе студентов.<br/>
<br/>
Меня — человека, живущего логикой — подобный раскол подкашивал, и я чувствовала не только психологический дискомфорт, но и, в первую очередь, физический. Сны были о тебе, и, соответственно, быть в них я хотела с тобой. Другие девушки перестали вызывать во мне интерес.<br/>
<br/>
Через несколько недель я все-таки сдалась и призналась себе, что мой прежний мир посерел, померк, стал меньше, превратившись в половинку, в пазл, желающий дополниться твоим — таинственным и затягивающим миром.<br/>
<br/>
Я стала искать с тобой встречи в университете. Пыталась пересечься в бассейне. Но все, что мне удавалось, это мельком видеть твой далекий силуэт, ускользающий за угол и растворяющийся за ним.<br/>
<br/>
Наметившиеся соревнования по плаванию, заставили меня просмотреть списки заявленных спортсменок. Тебя в них не было. Хотя ты, по словам тренера, не пропускала ни одни из них.<br/>
<br/>
Я интересовалась о тебе у других студентов. Те в один голос отвечали, что ты слишком зазнавшаяся и высокомерная, подтверждая слова, услышанные мной на теплоходе.<br/>
<br/>
Как-то раз я пересеклась с Эльзой.<br/>
<br/>
— Странно, что вы с Мичиру так и не нашли общий язык.<br/>
<br/>
— Мы и не искали.<br/>
<br/>
— Ты была груба, признай это, — напирала Эльза.<br/>
<br/>
— Не лезь в мои дела!<br/>
<br/>
— Как скажешь, — она ушла, сделав вид, что ей все равно.<br/>
<br/>
Злясь на тебя за то, что ты привлекла к нашему знакомству Эльзу, я почему-то не злилась на себя за то, что не единожды эксплуатировала других людей для того, чтобы стать ближе к тебе.<br/>
<br/>
Ситуацию надо было реабилитировать. А впрочем…</p><p>~.~.~</p><p>Прием у мистера Бенеке перевалил за середину. Ты не подходила. На мне висли какие-то девушки. Пора было начинать задуманное. Я нашла среди толпы тех, кто должен был мне помочь.<br/>
<br/>
Два молодых итальянца, приехавших учиться по обмену, были знакомы мне по перепалкам в сети. Это были шумные ребята, могущие сварганить любой скандал или обнулить оный. Один из них мне задолжал. Как-то раз, принимая участие в очередной информационной войне, у него не хватило запала. Я оказалась рядом, предоставив в тот момент весь арсенал издевательств, накопленных мной за столько лет словесной практики. С тех пор мы поддерживали с ним связь, и было очень кстати, что он со своим другом тоже посетил этот вечер.<br/>
<br/>
— Встанете недалеко от нее и станете громко разговаривать, — скомандовала я, тряся за рукав Энрике — так его звали.<br/>
<br/>
— О чем? — чуть заплетающимся языком спросил парень. Видно было, что он немного перебрал.<br/>
<br/>
— Да хоть о своих позах в сексе. Любая тема — только громко.<br/>
<br/>
— И что потом? — кажется, он не догонял.<br/>
<br/>
— От вас только это и требуется. Если будет «потом» — то по обстоятельствам. Уйдете, брякнув какую-нибудь глупость. Главное — немного пошумите.<br/>
<br/>
Мы следили за тобой всю официальную часть, и, как только ты вышла подышать свежим воздухом, отправились на свои диспозиции.<br/>
<br/>
Ты встала у большого фонтана, тем самым выгодно подчеркивая свой тонкий изящный силуэт, облаченный в длинное узкое платье из темно-синего бархата.<br/>
<br/>
Какой-то индюк вслух стал восхищаться тобой и вознамерился идти в твою сторону — знакомиться, но я воспрепятствовала этому, кажется, ясно дав понять, что у фонтана стоит моя девушка. Он негромко ойкнул, вынимая свою неестественно белую руку из моего рукопожатия.<br/>
<br/>
Парни расположились неподалеку от тебя и начали бузу. Я отправилась в твою сторону.<br/>
<br/>
Подходить к тебе было так естественно. Мне жизненно важно было почувствовать аромат тех духов, преследовавший меня все эти недели.<br/>
<br/>
После того, как мальчики сделали свое дело, я вырулила разговор на нужную волну, пытаясь объяснить тебе свои чувства. Я сделала это, как умела. Мне впервые пришлось говорить человеку, что тот мне нравится, поэтому поначалу выходило криво.<br/>
<br/>
Выражать свои истинные чувства и эмоции было для меня особенной мукой. Не привыкшая жаловаться и сцеплявшая зубы в особенно трудные моменты, я была всегда внутренне поджата и готова к бою, не давая себе права расслабляться и пускаться в романтические объяснения. Это было противоестественно для меня, отдавало уязвимостью, которую я всеми силами пыталась избегать.<br/>
<br/>
Испытывая недовольство своей подачей в продолжение всего разговора, я в итоге приплела к нему еще и упоминание о моем семействе, начинающем крупное дело с твоей семьей, тем самым давая понять, что нам все равно придется общаться, так как наши семьи наметили долгосрочный проект.<br/>
<br/>
Ты помогла мне, признавшись первой, как следует вправив мне этим мозги.<br/>
<br/>
Я на автомате попыталась еще раз отстраниться, выразив догадку о твоем иллюзорном представлении обо мне, но моя нелепая броня была тут же разбита твоими смущением и робостью, с которыми были сказаны слова повторного признания.</p><p>~.~.~</p><p>Мы стали парой практически сразу. Возможно, ты считала, что я поступаю ветрено, флиртуя с девушками в перерывах между нашим общением, но для меня те — другие — уже не существовали. В общении с ними не было даже доли той мистики, возникающей в моменты, когда ты была рядом.<br/>
<br/>
К окончанию первого курса мы уже были официально вместе.<br/>
<br/>
Близилось лето. Экзамены были сданы. Концерты отыграны. Победы одержаны. Медали завоеваны. Нам, как в счастливой рулетке, выпали свободные выходные.<br/>
<br/>
Я хотела сделать тебе подарок по такому случаю и присмотреть маленький домишко на побережье для осуществления твоей давней мечты. Провести выходные наедине, вдали от суеты — не это ли счастье?<br/>
<br/>
— Кента, что посоветуешь? — мое обращение к брату по такому вопросу было обычным делом. Он всегда помогал мне, давал советы, если это требовалось.<br/>
<br/>
— Я смотрю, вы составили неплохой дуэт, сестрица, — мой звонок его обрадовал. — Дай-ка подумать, может, рванете ко мне в штаты? Я устрою вам райский уголок.<br/>
<br/>
— Нет, я предпочитаю быть в Европе. Не потому, что не хочу с тобой увидеться. На следующей неделе нужно съездить в Германию, хочу взять мастер-класс у лучшего гонщика мира.<br/>
<br/>
— Тогда Майорка. Кучка островков, лодочки, милые ресторанчики, к тому же шикарные виды из самих особняков.<br/>
<br/>
— Что ж, решено.<br/>
<br/>
— Хару…<br/>
<br/>
— Да?<br/>
<br/>
— Я понимаю, что могу сейчас ненароком порвать ту нить, которая нас связывает, но, все же, задам вопрос. Ты уверена, что тебе необходимо то, что ты сейчас делаешь? Я в плане этой девушки.<br/>
<br/>
Я молчала. Не знала, что ответить. Кента на этом не остановился.<br/>
<br/>
— Встречаться, учась в вузе, это одно, а совершать совместные вылазки такого масштаба и объявлять во всеуслышание о ваших отношениях — уже другое.<br/>
<br/>
Молчание с моей стороны продолжалось.<br/>
<br/>
— Не повторяй моих ошибок. Когда мы молоды, нам кажется, что первая любовь — любовь всей жизни, но на практике — в большинстве случаев это оказывается не так. Мираж имеет свойство исчезать.<br/>
<br/>
— Мичиру — не мираж. Она вполне реальна.<br/>
<br/>
— Еще скажи — идеальна.<br/>
<br/>
— Да, это так.<br/>
<br/>
— Я зря начал разговор?<br/>
<br/>
— Да.<br/>
<br/>
— Извини еще раз. В общем, Майорка.<br/>
<br/>
— Спасибо, — я положила трубку.<br/>
<br/>
Кента был прав. Я это знала, но хотела верить, что мираж — это не про нас с Мичиру. И, как показала практика, моя вера была оправдана.</p><p>~.~.~</p><p>Вначале мой интерес действительно вызвали особняки на Майорке, но ты, как-то раз обмолвилась, что хотела дом именно на побережье материка. Тогда ты еще не питала особого интереса к островным поселениям.<br/>
<br/>
Я выбрала домик в тихом районе. Гостиная, столовая с камином, кухня, тренажёрный зал, бассейн и зона для барбекю. Кроме этого пять спален и три ванных комнат — если вдруг нам захочется пригласить кого-нибудь, хотя я в этом сильно сомневалась.<br/>
<br/>
Тот уик-энд мы провели изумительно… Скорее всего, по этой причине мы не изменяем этому дому до сих пор — он хранит слишком много приятных воспоминаний.</p><p>~.~.~</p><p>Уже темнело, а ты все еще не желала возвращаться из своих миров. Приняв душ, я отправилась за тобой.<br/>
<br/>
Ты лежала, приложив к маленькому уху дивную крученую морскую раковину. Видимо, песни, льющиеся из нее, были так сладки, что реальность не вызывала у тебя интереса.<br/>
<br/>
Иногда я ревновала тебя к твоей же гениальности. Она обкрадывала меня, забирая слишком много минут из нашего совместного времени. Но мне нельзя было роптать, ведь я сама частенько обделяла нас, носясь на мотоцикле по городу, не имея на то четкой цели.<br/>
<br/>
Осторожно коснувшись твоих волос и наметив область для поцелуя на изящной шее, я прошептала:<br/>
<br/>
— Не уходи надолго в свой мир.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>